vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
VGCW/2014-01-14
|Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2014-01-11 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = January 11th, 2014 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2014-01-17 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = January 17th, 2014}} __TOC__ '"One Hell of a Curtain Jerk" Match Matchup Winner Results Satan opens the show against a very unexpected foe in the Gerudo King himself, Ganondorf. Despite being overmatched, there's no sudden stomachaches this time as the Hero of Earth goes for Ganon head-on. Satan does his share of damage to Ganondorf, but the former champion uses his power effectively, hitting his Gerudo Valley Driver. Somehow it doesn't put Satan away as he kicks out of the pin and tries to make a comeback, but after managing a two-count on the Dark Lord, he can do no further, taking a second GVD and giving Ganondorf the win. Other Plot Ganondorf has no time to celebrate as Duke Nukem attacks from behind! The foes trade punches until GM Gabe Newell steps out on the stage and orders them to cease. He wants the rivals to get along, so he books a tag team match with Ganondorf and Duke being forced to work together! '"I’ll Draw You a Map to Your Dead Family" Falls Count Anywhere Match' Matchup Winner Results Flint sees his first ring action in quite some time, having to face the freaky mapmaker. After an even bout, Flint looks to find his stroke, gaining some momentum with his powerful slams. But Tingle recovers and makes it a match again. Flint keeps his composure, getting Tingle down multiple times, but keeps managing near-fall after near-fall. Tingle finds his chance, using the Kooloo-Limpah to turn his luck around and keep Flint down for the three-count, earning a comeback upset victory. Other Plot Proto Man visits the General Manager's office with a proposition. Knowing that Gabe is trying to finalize End Game 6's card, he requests a match with the one who dismantled him, Air Man! Gaben agrees to the request since Dr. Wily was pushing for Air Man to get on the card as well, despite Proto Man's less than impressive performance lately. Proto hopes to prove he's no pushover. '"China, Japan, Transylvania & Kanto" Extreme Rules Fatal Four-Way Elimination Match' Matchup Winner Results Everyone's got something to prove here. Dan looks to overcome his old boss after recovering from his brutal match. The Kacho looks to be on the rise in singles competition again after his recent struggles. Dracula's trying to get in top form as his End Game 6 match with Ezio approaches. Red continues to hunt his way back up the ranks in his post-Casual Championship era. Dan's the first to go, taking a bad spot through Table-san thanks to Dracula, showing no sympathy despite their days in the Drac Pack. Dracula joins the heated battle with Red and Arino, and alliances are formed and broken in an instant as the trio do all they can to take one of the others out. Dracula stays resilient, not being nearly as damaged since he had an easier time with Dan, even taking a Giga Impact DDT without staying down long. He counters by trying to bury Red, but Arino picks the Pokemon master up and pays dearly for it, getting eliminated by the other two. Drac and Red trade blow for blow, and Red puts his body on the line multiple times, leaping from the apron, but constantly missing. Dracula can't put him away though, and a Giga Impact DDT on the outside finishes Drac off as Red emerges from the battle with a huge win. Other Plot Adam Jensen runs into Phoenix Wright backstage and asks about the two men he's seen Phoenix walking around with. When he inquires about their identities, Wright claims they're some visiting relatives, but oddly refers to Jensen as "Mr. GM," which Adam picks up on. When Jensen mentions the slip, Phoenix doesn't think anything of it, saying it's a fitting title for the Great Tournament champion. Adam corrects the lawyer, saying he lost in the finals. Phoenix seems perplexed, but tries to shrug it off as faulty memory. Jensen says he'll keep on eye on Phoenix, mentioning how similar Phoenix's relatives look to him. Phoenix says he doesn't notice the resemblence, but Adam re-asserts his suspicions, telling Nick to get his relatives out of there before security steps in. '"Millions of Gil" Match' Matchup Winner Results Kefka steps away from his Korner to take on one of the men who thwarted his attempt to destroy the world at End Game 5, Wario. Kefka chips away at Wario's health, hoping to evade Wario's power long enough to keep the bloated plumber down. He nails the Kef-5 on the greedy man, but Waluigi keeps the referee distracted to save his partner. Thanks to Waluigi, Wario stages a comeback, taunting his opponent in the process, even going as far as to steal Kefka's Son of a Sandworm! Kefka kicks out, none too pleased at what Wario's done, and delivers another Kef-5 for the trouble. Wario somehow kicks out, and Kefka tries to show off himself, only for Wario to put a quick stop to Kefka's taunts. Kefka uses a comeback sequence to quickly recover, but yet another pinfall attempt is interrupted by Waluigi. With the Son of a Sandworm, Kefka takes down Wario once more, and this time he gets an uninterrupted pin to come away the victor. '"Tag Team Match Playa" Tag Team Match' Matchup Winners Results Thanks to Gabe Newell, Duke and Ganondorf reluctantly team up against the Lee brothers. Duke does what he can against Billy and Jimmy for a few minutes, but when he looks to tag Ganondorf in, Ganon pulls his hand away, leaps down from the apron, and heads to the back, clearly wanting nothing to do with this match. Duke is left to fend for himself in what is now a handicap match, but Duke's overcome worse odds before. Despite the betrayal, Duke performs admirably, fighting off the Dragons for a good ten minutes, coming oh-so-close to pulling out a miracle. But this time Duke can't pull it out, as Jimmy Lee outlasts Duke at the finish to win it for the Dragons. '"Past, Present, and Future" Extreme Rules Triple Threat Elimination Match' Matchup Winner Results Strategy's a big part of the game here as Adam focuses on grabbing weapons to dish damage, letting Ezio and Zangief wear each other down in the process. When he joins in on the fight, he mostly focuses on Zangief, working with Ezio to double team the giant Russian. After a double chokeslam, Zangief falls, leaving a tired Ezio easy prey for the fresh cyborg. After taking his second Augmented Tombstone in the match, Ezio falls to Jensen, halting Adam's rough string of matches. Other Plot The top contender for the Casual Championship, Goemon, is tonight's guest on Kefka's Korner. Kefka is very clear about how much he doubts the mystical ninja's chances against Segata Sanshiro, but Goemon is full of confidence, believing that his big win over Donkey Kong will carry over into grabbing the gold at End Game 6, despite Kefka bringing up Segata's impressive defense streak as Casual Champ. '"King of Asssssssssssome" Falls Count Anywhere Match' Matchup Winner Results Two of the most dominant singles performers in VGCW history square off in a main event with a PPV-like feeling surrounding the match. AVGN has only lost twice one-on-one in non-King of the Ring competition, both times to Ganondorf. Bowser is similarly impressive, having only lost to Ganondorf once and AVGN's partner, Chief Arino, in his one-on-one career. AVGN is quick to grab control, even using Bowser's own finisher on him. Knowing Bowser's power, he hopes to keep the King of Awesome on defense so he doesn't have to take hard hits. But Bowser is a tank when it comes to soaking up damage, making the Nerd's strategy extremely difficult as he is forced to take some hits. AVGN's heart keeps him going, landing an impressive spinebuster pin combination, but still not putting Bowser away. Bowser unleashes a Thwomp Bottom, discouraging the Nerd some, but not putting him away. A comeback sequence from James puts him in a good position, but a belly-to-belly and Rainbow Rhodes gets Bowser right back into it. Thanks to his strategy, AVGN is able to stay in the match, kicking out at two and nailing the F-Bomb, but Bowser is just able to avoid the three-count. A second Thwomp Bottom finally turns it all around for Bowser, enabling a three-count to putting an end to a quick, yet brutal fight between such storied VGCW competitors. Other Plot Back in Gabe Newell's office, Adam Jensen completely dismisses Gabe's idea of having Gary Oak, Luigi, Tingle, and Dan Hibiki in a #1 contenders match for Gabe's VGCW Championship. Adam says he'll handle picking deserving contenders for a match next week, promising he's not going to give Gaben a cakewalk. Gabe says next week isn't going to work. When Adam asks why, Gabe announces that next week will be the Star Road tournament! |Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2014-01-11 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = January 11th, 2014 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2014-01-17 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = January 17th, 2014}} Category:Singles Category:Falls Count Anywhere Category:Extreme Rules Category:Fatal Four-Way Category:Elimination Category:Tag Team Category:Triple Threat